Colossal Crush
by Reyemlessord
Summary: Bertholdt is what you would expect of an introvert, silent and sheepish. Paired up with the very independent Annie and the extroverted Reiner, that's to be expected. They probably took all his confidence. Sooner or later he's going to harbor feelings for a certain fur wearing blonde. The title contains spoilers about Bertholdt, which is explained at the end. Read at your own risk.


A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gents!

I had been wanting to write a Annie/Bertholdt thing, but I did not have the time.

First time trying to make a romance thing. Hope it works out.

Well, all I hope is that they do not get too OOC.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**COLOSSAL CRUSH**

* * *

"Ack!" One of the trainees grunted in pain, the right part of his face to the ground while the left was being pushed down by a boot. His left arm was being pulled whilst he was held in a very uncomfortable position. His rugged breaths had become quicker and he furiously tapped on the leg that was holding him down. The trainee sat down and started swinging his left arm, trying to find the perfect swing to relieve him of his sprain, he then proceeded to move his neck, a small smile creeping on his face when a small crack had been heard.

He was offered a hand to stand up, which he gracefully accepted. Brushing the dirt of his pants he smiled at the one who offered their hand "Can't believe I got my ass handed to me by a girl" He smiled stupidly, rubbing at the back of his head.

The one who had offered her hand looked up at her opponent nonchalantly, silently telling him to leave, to which he smiled apologetically and scurried off.

"Good job there Annie-" A deep voice entered her ears "-Showed that guy who's boss"

The girl, Annie, turned around to see a man with short blond hair, sporting a grin and giving her a thumbs up "Who was that guy anyway?"

Annie shrugged and raised a brow at the man when he had assumed a fighting stance "Are you sure?" She asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Sure as I'll ever be" He grinned, moving forward to strike at Annie.

Unbenkowst to the two, a pair of eyes had been watching intently at Annie, even before that other trainee had challenged her. He sat on the grass hugging his legs, his large stature making him impossible to miss, especially due to the fact that he was sitting alone. But seeing as the two were preoccupied exchaning blows, they didn't seem to notice him. In fact, the other trainess were just sparring with each other, not even noticing the silent observer.

"_She's so beautiful..._" He gulped, hugging at his legs tighter "_Even while sparring she's so graceful_" He smiled when Annie had landed a punch at the blond man's chin, making him keel over in pain which wasn't the smartest thing to do. After bending over, Annie had sent her knee towards her opponent's stomach, earning a grunt in pain that sounded so painful that it made the silent observer flinch. She had then proceeded to go behind him and grabbed at his waist, successfuly lifting him from the ground, she bent backwards and slammed his head onto the grass.

The blond man fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Laughing, he stood up, wiping the blood that was slowly dripping from his forehead "Man, looks like I lost again"

Annie rolled her eyes "You always lose, Reiner" She glared coldly at the blond man, who was called Reiner "Are you sure you're even fighting seriously?"

The tall observer chuckled as he saw the two bicker, not removing his gaze from the woman "_She doesn't even look angry_" He smiled "_Her nose is so cute_-" He had been snapped out of his thoughts when Annie had looked over at him. She had stared intently at him, making his face heat up a bit.

"Come on Bertholdt!" Reiner laughed, going near the silent observer, Bertholdt "You need to beat her, for our pride as men!" He grinned, prompting Bertholdt to stand up.

Bertholdt audibly gulped and sweated nervously, being only a few inches from Annie, he looked down at her, mentally shouting at how cute she was "Hey, you alright?" Reiner shook him out of his daydreaming "Go on bud, you can whoop her ass!"

"I don't think I ca-" Bertholdt was quickly punched in the gut and was tackled down by Annie. Without giving him the chance to recover she had sat atop his chest and started to jab at his face in quick succession.

She was abruptly stopped when Reiner took her hand "You're getting out of hand Annie! He isn't even resisting!" Annie narrowed her eyes at Reiner and stood up from Bertholdt's chest.

"But seriously Bertholdt" Reiner shook his head in disbelief, helping the taller man up "Why do you always space out when it's sparring time?"

Bertholdt blinked owlishly while the color of his face was almost akin to the color of a tomato.

"Are you sick or something? You look red" Reiner touched Bertholdt on the forehead "You don't seem to have a fever"

"He's simply weak-willed" Annie crossed her arms.

"Hey, he probably just doesn't want to spar, right?" Reiner furrowed his brows at the woman.

Bertholdt on the other hand was just blinking, his train of thought showing him the picture of Annie on top of him, whilst his chest had kept on recreating the sensation of her sitting on him.

He was shook out of his thoughts when Reiner snapped his fingers "You feeling okay bud?"

Bertholdt smiled apologetically and sat on the grass "I'm... fine"

Reiner sat beside him "You sure?"

Eren Jaeger, the hot blooded, titan hating recruit had decided to spar with Annie. Needless to say, anyone who sparred with Annie always lost. Always.

Eren was sent facedown into the grass, being grappled by the smaller woman. He had tapped his free hand on the ground and Annie quickly released her grip on him.

The Titan Shifter winced in pain while gripping at his shoulder, gingerly moving it, making sure it was still connected to his torso.

He sat down beside Reiner and laughed "Annie's small, but she can sure beat all of us guys, huh?"

Reiner laughed and patted Eren on the back "You can say that again!"

"Yeah, us _guys_" A boy shorter than Eren joined in their conversation. He had a semi-shaved head and sported a grin.

"I think Eren already established that, Connie" Reiner chuckled.

Connie grinned while pointing towards Annie, to which Reiner and Eren had returned their gazes towards the small woman.

She had been challenged by Mikasa, a woman that was slightly taller than her and sported neck-length black hair. Mikasa saw the beatdown that Eren had just faced and she probably wants Annie to pay. The two had rushed at each other right off the bat, swinging their fists and legs left and right, intercepting and blocking in a steady rythm. Reiner and Eren had their mouths agape whilst Connie cheered the two women on.

The other recruits decided to watch as the two women engaged in sparring "Say Eren, who'd you think will win?"

Whispers and murmurs filled the air as they debated on who would win.

"Annie, all the way, guys"

"What're you talkin' about? Mikasa can wipe the floor with her ass!"

"Annie's a lot quicker and agile than Mikasa"

"Are you kidding?! I'd bet my whole dinner on Mikasa!"

Amidst all the turmoil and the bets being placed, Bertholdt smiled and watched Annie intently.

"I think it's going to be Annie"

* * *

A/N: And that concludes that!

Bertholdt is the colossal titan.

No jokes. Anyway.

This is actually inspired by Chapter 44 of the manga where the recruits were sparring and Mikasa and Annie sparred at the last moment. The last line belongs to Berthodlt, if you guys were to go to page 6 of chapter 44 they were asking themselves who would win, Mikasa or Annie?

The guy in between Jean and Sasha(?) is probably Bertholdt, so yeah, I just borrowed his line.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the read!

Good day and cheerio!


End file.
